


Eyes Full Of Tinsel And Fire

by VampireVengence



Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [6]
Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, 12 Days of Jalex, Accident, Anal, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Alex, Boys In Love, Cabin Fic, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Christmas Smut, Cuddling & Snuggling, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fire, Fireplaces, Floor Sex, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, Hot Chocolate, Hot Sex, Idiots in Love, Jalex - Freeform, Love, Loving Sex, M/M, Memory Loss, Memory Recollection, Naked Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Second First Time, Sex, Tinsel, Top Jack, True Love, sex by the fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27902683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireVengence/pseuds/VampireVengence
Summary: It'd been a tough year. Nothing had been the same since Alex's accident so Jack decided a quiet Christmas just the two of them was just what the doctor ordered. Alex wanting to make the most of the alone time was the last thing Jack had expected but he's never been one to deny his boyfriend of things he wants, especially when all he wants is Jack himself.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Series: 12 Days Of Jalex 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Eyes Full Of Tinsel And Fire

Alex was sat by the fire, the reflection of the tinsel that had been stuck to the mantle just above it danced in his eyes. It had been a tough year; since the accident, nothing had been the same. His memories were returning slowly and seemingly randomly but he still had a long way to go.

Jack had taken them up to his grandparent's cabin for Christmas this year. He'd thought with everything going on it would be easier just the two of them, less stress and chaos than spending it with their families. It was the last thing Alex needed.

Jack walked in with two mugs of hot chocolate and frowned a little at Alex's vacant expression. "You okay Lex?" He asked gently as he sat down next to him. Alex shrugged a little as he turned to face him. "I think I remembered something." He was always so cautious when things came back to him, worried they were fake. Jack felt terrible that he couldn't even trust his brain.

There hadn't been much rhyme or reason to the things Alex had and hadn't remembered. Jack had been so relieved he'd thought he could cry when Alex had woken, smiling softly at him through lidded eyes. He'd felt like crying for an entirely different reason when he'd asked if Lisa was there too. He and Lisa had broken up when they were sixteen, meaning he had no memory of the last three years, including him and Jack dating for the past two of them. He supposed he should be grateful; he'd had no idea who Zack was at first.

A lot of his memories had returned and he was getting better and better each day, he'd even started playing the guitar again. He knew all of the songs the band had written even if he couldn't always remember the words or title. They managed to start playing together again, which seemed to have helped him a lot. His memories seemed to be returning more frequently now.

"What is it?" He smiled encouragingly.  
"Our first kiss." Jack smiled fondly at the memory.  
"Yeah?" Alex nodded, taking a sip from his mug.

He was silent for a long moment, lost in thought. "It was raining, really heavily. So heavy you could smell it on the ground all around you. We'd been at the reservoir and we'd had an argument about something, I don't remember what. You stormed off and I was chasing after you, I followed you into the trees." His eyebrows were furrowed together as he did his best to remember everything in as much detail as possible. "I grabbed at your arm to stop you and I said..." He sighed heavily in defeat, frowning. "...something. Then you gave me this totally shocked look. I remember feeling panicked but then you leaned in and kissed me. It felt like there was fire tingling through my veins..." Jack couldn't help but smile at the admission. "That wasn't our first kiss Lex." He looked instantly disheartened. "It's real, it did happen. It's just not our first kiss." He visibly relaxed a little at that. "That was the first time you told me you loved me."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. "What?" Jack nodded, a small smile on his face.  
"We'd been dating about a year and I wanted to take things further but you kept saying it wasn't the right time. I got angry because I felt like you just didn't want me, you said you just wanted it to be special but I was tired of the excuses. When you grabbed me and stopped me you told me you were in love with me and you'd never felt like this before so you just wanted everything to be perfect." Alex blushed a little at that.

"I wish I could remember more of us." He sighed. "I feel like I'm missing out on so much." Jack slid a little closer to him, placing a hand on his knee and squeezing it gently. "You'll get there. You've already come so far." Alex rolled his eyes. He was tired of being told the same thing over and over.

"Did we in the end? Take things further I mean." Jack chuckled softly, nodding.  
"Yeah, we did." More time's than he could count.

A heavy silence fell between them and Jack felt a little awkward. They hadn't done anything since the accident, they'd essentially had to start from scratch as far as their relationship was concerned and Jack hadn't wanted him to feel uncomfortable or pressured. It didn't help that they'd both been more focused on trying to help him get his memories back than anything else.

Alex leant in and captured his lips, it was soft and sweet but it held a sense of longing. Slowly he began coaxing a deeper reaction out of Jack and something began to stir deep inside him. Desire.

"Lex." He warned, pulling back much to Alex's annoyance.   
"Don't you want to?" Alex asked, eyes uncertain and scared. Did Jack not feel that way about him any more?  
"Of course I do. I just don't want you to feel like you have to." Alex rolled his eyes, taking Jack's hand and pressing it against his crotch. Jack was a little surprised to feel his dick pressing hard against the rough fabric. "Do you need more proof, Jacky?" He asked.

Jack swallowed hard as their eyes met; Alex's were dark with want as he watched him. Waiting for Jack's reaction. He couldn't very well deny him when they both wanted this. It had been so long.

Jack was surprised to find he was actually a little nervous as he recaptured Alex's lips. It was like their first time all over again and he felt like he needed to look after Alex, this was a pivotal moment for him.

Alex pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Jack's shoulders as he lay back. "Maybe we should move this somewhere more comfortable," Jack mumbled against his lips. Alex chuckled softly, shaking his head. "No, I think I'm good here." Jack couldn't hide the grin from his face. That was quite possibly the most Alex thing he'd said since he'd woken up in the damn hospital.

They lay there on the faded red carpet making out like their lives depended on it. Alex's hands were moving all over Jack as Jack leant on his elbows to support himself. He wrapped his arm around Alex's waist and rolled them over causing Alex to inhale sharply in surprise.

"Do we have anything?" He asked, staring down at Jack with his lip between his teeth. Jack hesitated, he hadn't thought to bring anything with him. "There might be some lube from the last time we were here..." He had a habit of leaving it out and forgetting to pack it so he could hope that was true of their last visit too.

Alex gently rolled off of him and Jack got to his feet, heading towards the master bedroom to raid the draws. After a good fifteen minutes of fruitless searching, he heard a shout of his name. He returned to the living room to find a smirking Alex holding up a half-empty bottle triumphantly. "Where'd you find that?" He asked, surprised. Alex just gave a small shrug.  
"Side table draw." Jack gave a small chuckle. They'd had some pretty hot couch sex so he supposed that made sense.

Alex settled himself back on the rug in front of the fire, a small smile playing on his lips as he offered Jack the bottle. He took it and placed it down beside them as he settled between Alex's legs.

He recaptured the older boy's lips in a sweet kiss and Alex hummed in approval, kissing back eagerly as he held Jack close once more. They lay flush together, hands slowly trailing skin as they shared the sweet embrace. Jack just wanted Alex to feel safe and comfortable.

He gently ground down against the older lad and he moaned out loudly in approval, instantly pushing his crotch up against Jack's as hard as he could. He knew Jack was trying to look out for him but he was tired of being treated like he was about to break. He just wanted his boyfriend to fuck him into oblivion.

They both continued to grind against one another as the kiss grew more heated. Alex was practically clawing at Jack's back and it was taking all of Jack's self-control not to just pin him down and fuck him rough and unstretched. He needed to be careful.

Alex grabbed at the hem of Jack's shirt and began tugging hard. Jack chuckled, pulling away from his lips so Alex could remove the shirt. He flung it out the way and his hands were instantly coming down to undo Jack's jeans. "Lex." He laughed, surprised by the eagerness.   
"God Jack, I need you inside me like yesterday." He groaned at the admission, a little amazed by Alex's level of desperation.

A little part of Jack had been worried they'd never get back to this. That Alex would never redevelop the feelings he once had for him and they'd just be left as friends with an awkward past that Alex may never fully remember. He'd done his best to keep his feelings hidden so as not to make the older boy uncomfortable but he needn't have worried. Alex had barely been out of the hospital a month before he was kissing Jack like his life depended on it.

Alex had his jeans and underwear down and out the way in record time before he was starting on his own clothing. Jack quickly snapped out of his moment of reverie, eager to help Alex strip off. Alex licked his lips hungrily as he eyed Jack's bare body and it gave him a warm feeling inside. This was actually happening, Alex wanted him. Really wanted him.

Jack grabbed the lube and went to coat his fingers but Alex stopped him. "Don't waste time just fuck me already." Jack hesitated despite the request making his dick twitch. "Alex, if I don't prep you it'll hurt." Alex rolled his eyes at that.  
"I'll be fine."   
"Alex-"  
"Stop treating me like a child!" He snapped, glaring up at Jack. "I've lost some memories, I'm not some naive idiot who doesn't know how the world works. Just because we haven't done anything since the accident doesn't mean I haven't sorted myself out just fine."

Jack's eyes widened minutely at that. He didn't know why he was so surprised, he just hadn't expected Alex to be thinking about sex and getting horny with everything else going on. All this time he'd been fingering himself senseless and Jack had been none the wiser.

He leant in and reconnected their lips in a bruising kiss. Alex kissed back just as fiercely, knotting a hand in Jack's hair as he moaned into it. Without another word on the matter, Jack coated his cock in lube and pushed into his lover.

Alex pulled away from the kiss, moaning loudly as he flung his head back in ecstasy. Once Jack had bottomed out he paused a moment, just watching Alex's state of bliss. His eyes were screwed shut and his jaw hung open as he panted heavily. "God Jack, move already." So he did.

Abandoning the idea of taking care of the older lad Jack decided to fuck him with all he had instead. Alex wrapped his legs around Jack's waist and Jack took a firm grip on his hip, the other hand reaching up and entwining his fingers with Alex's by the side of the elders head.

Alex looked up at him with dark lust-filled eyes that begged for more and Jack could feel the last of his self-control breaking. Jack pounded into him with all the force he had, their skin slapping together loudly with every thrust. His protruding hip bones would no doubt leave bruises on Alex's pale skin but neither of them cared.

Alex was coming apart fast beneath him, back arching at an unnatural angle as he moaned breathily, nails dragging uselessly through the pile. His whole body was sparking with pleasure and a fire was burning bright in his stomach. He wasn't going to last much longer.

"Jack I'm not gonna last," Jack smirked a little at that, pressing a kiss to the sensitive spot just behind his ear. He began switching angles until he had Alex screaming his name. He attacked his prostate with the same intensity which had Alex's eyes rolling back in his head.

A few thrusts later and Alex was releasing over his stomach, breathing Jack's name like a prayer. Jack stilled whilst Alex regained a little composure before moving once more. Alex hummed softly, pulling Jack down into a heated kiss. Their bodies flush as Jack continued to rock into him.

Around ten minutes later he released as well, moaning into Alex's mouth as his hips stuttered to a stop. He pulled back, pressing their foreheads together as Alex ran a hand through his messy hair. "Don't make me wait another year for that," Alex mumbled causing Jack to snort softly.   
"I don't think I could if I tried."

Once they had both recovered they cleaned up and Jack grabbed the blanket and cushions off the couch, bringing them over to the floor and making a small little nest for them to cuddle up in. 

Alex wrapped himself around Jack like a koala, burying his face in his neck. "I love you, Jacko." He mumbled, voice thick with sleep. Jack smiled softly, he couldn't remember the last time Alex had called him that. "I love you too Alex. So much."

He checked the time on his phone as Alex's breathing began to even out. "Merry Christmas, Sweetheart." He whispered into his hair, tightening his grip on the older boy. He just lay there watching him sleep, smiling contently.

For the first time in a long time, Jack felt happy. Sure things were far from perfect and Alex wasn't one hundred per cent back to his full self yet but it was okay. They'd get there, he'd be alright. Even if he didn't remember everything, they'd work around it.

He sighed with content and closed his eyes. They could worry about all that another day because tomorrow they were going to have the best damn Christmas they'd ever had and memories or not, Alex would be talking about it for years to come. 


End file.
